The present invention relates to an apparatus for copying magnetic tape to simultaneously copy the contents of a master tape onto a plurality of blank tapes.
Recently, microcomputers have become increasingly popular, and various types of programs used therefor have been recorded on magnetic tapes and the tapes have been sold.
The contents of such magnetic tapes are copied from a master tape, and an apparatus for simultaneously copying onto a plurality of blank tapes is generally used.
The conventional apparatus for copying magnetic tape comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, an open reel type of master deck 2 having a master tape 1, and a cassette-type of a slave deck 4 connected to the master deck 2 for receiving a plurality of blank tapes 3 to be copied with the contents of the master tape 1. The contents of the master tape 1, on which the contents are recorded at 1.9 cm/sec., are reproduced via the master deck 2 at 3.8 cm/sec. and are recorded on the respective blank tapes 3 at the slave deck 4 side at 3.8 cm/sec., thereby copying the contents at twice the ordinary speed.
The conventional apparatus for copying magnetic tape as described above is defective in that the taping operations should all be individually performed in the respective decks, such that the taping operations at the master deck 2 are all achieved at the master deck 2 side and the taping operations at the slave deck 4 are all achieved at the slave deck 4 side. Since the master deck 2 is ordinarily installed separately from the slave deck 4, operators must frequently reciprocate between the decks 2 and 4, with the result that the taping operations are not only performed with numerous tasks, but the efficiency of the copying operation is remarkably deteriorated.